


Through the Valley

by aquaviolinest



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Death, I thought the song fit him tbh, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaviolinest/pseuds/aquaviolinest
Summary: Takumi knew what he was doing, and yet, he knew he would draw his Fujin Yumi over and over if it meant peace for Hoshido and his family.





	Through the Valley

_I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_  
_And I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all_  
_And my mind and my gun they comfort me_  
_Because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come_

Takumi walked along the river’s edge in the mountains, where another vicious battle with the Nohrians took place. All he saw at every corner was death and destruction. Taking a sharp breath in, he knew that he would draw his Fujin Yumi once again to kill. He wasn’t even sure anymore if he felt any sort of remorse for the loss of life. He knew they were fathers, brothers, and husbands, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to feel remorse. He knew he would shoot again and again if it meant he would survive another day.

_Surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life_  
_And I will dwell on this earth forevermore_  
_Said, I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul_  
_But I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong_

Takumi told himself that everything he was, he was doing for peace. That all the bloodshed would be for the good of the world. And yet, in his heart he knew that some of them didn’t have to die. They didn’t deserve to die. He continued to walk down the river, with the blood staining the grass beneath his feet, and spilling into the river.

  
“Is this really the right thing to do?”

  
He didn’t care anymore. All he knew was that what he was doing was for the good of Hoshido. He was at the point of no return. No matter what, he couldn’t let Corrin and the Nohrian royals win. He knew that when the time came, he would have to kill them.

_Well I came upon a man at the top of a hill_  
_Called himself the savior of the human race_  
_Said he come to save the world from destruction and pain_

As he walked up the mountain, his eyes stared straight ahead, trying to forget what he has seen. Fellow soldiers dead beneath his feet looking with glazed over eyes. At the top of the mountain was a silhouette of a man.

  
“Young one, I have come to save the world you dearly love from all the death, destruction, and pain”

_But I said, "How can you save the world from itself?”_

“…is that even possible? To save humanity from itself?” Takumi shouted. Tears in his eyes, finally realizing the gravity, the crushing weight of having so many lives taken by his dear bow. Realizing that someday, he will have to fire against his will, and against his heart just to survive.

_Because I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_  
_I fear no evil because I'm blind_  
_Oh, and I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul_

Takumi could feel all the despair of the fallen soldiers, and yet he would gladly take their lives again. He didn’t care who they were, or what their families had to say. Once more, by the river’s edge, he felt a little lighter.

_But I know when I die my soul is damned_

Once he lost his soul, he would be bound to where his mother and brother’s souls are. Waiting for Corrin in hopes that he’ll be able to speak with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy and I fell in love with this song because of TLOU2, and I remembered it again. I figured it suited Takumi well, and so this came about. I didn't edit or anything, just a spur of the moment.


End file.
